kana
by sunshinewine
Summary: Kana is a lonely little girl with a dangerous Quirk. Residing in a group home and nearly six years old she's given up hope of ever finding a home. That is until Present Mic started volunteering at the group home.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is also on ao3 under the username sunshinewine! my tumblr is toshinkos

Kana is four years old when her Quirk manifests. Quirks manifesting are supposed to be an exciting time for children, but for her it's not. It's a nightmare of bones snapping and sticking out of her skin and her mother screaming. The doctor tells them it's a genetic mutation, a very rare thing that only happens to 0.4 percent of the world's population. Kana hates her Quirk, she despises it and wishes nothing more than to have a beautiful Quirk like her parents.

A month after her Quirk manifests, she is dropped off at a group home. Her parents tell her they love her but they just can't handle her Quirk. She doesn't understand, she's just a child, and she cries and begs for them to come back.

They never do. The other kids are the group home are friendly to her at first, but then she accidentally breaks an older child's arm and they aren't so nice to her anymore. They're scared of her and the older kids call her a villain and beg Ms. Bishop to take her somewhere else. They don't want a villain in their home.

From there she is tossed from group home to group home, never getting the chance to truly settle in before word of her Quirk gets out. Kana doesn't want to be a villain, she wants to be a hero and save people, but when she tells the kids that they just laugh and tell her that there's no way for a hero that can control bones can become a hero.

Kana is now almost six years old and is in her twenty-fifth group home. It's the longest she's ever stayed in one. She stays out of everyone's way and keeps to herself. It's better that way, she won't hurt anyone with her Quirk.

She's never heard of Present Mic before, but he's apparently a famous Pro-Hero from Japan. He's very loud and the other kids love him. She thinks he looks like Cockatoo with his hair style. He's speaking to the other kids when he notices her.

"Hey there, little listener! What's your name?" Present Mic asks. He's still very loud and Kana isn't sure if she likes that. She's sitting alone in a corner with her knees drawn to her chest.

"Present Mic, sir, don't go near her. She has a really scary Quirk," A brown haired boy says. He's older than the other kids, nearly 17. Present Mic seems to ignore him and makes his way over to her. He bends down to her height.

"What Quirk do you have, little listener?" Present Mic asks. He's still loud but his voice is notably softer. Kana just stares at him and holds out her arm. He jumps a little when he hears a loud snapping sound. It doesn't hurt her, it never has, but it's still an unpleasant feeling to break her bones and force them out of her skin. With anther snap, her bones are back in place."That's a pretty interesting Quirk you got there!" Kana's face heats up and she hides it behind her black hair.

"I told you she's a freak!" the same boy from before says. Kana thinks his name is Liam.

"Hey, that's not very nice! I think her Quirk is cool!" Present Mic says. He pats Kana on the head, and she slowly looks up at him. "What's your name, listener?"

"Kana," Kana says quietly. He ruffles her hair and walks away. A smile breaks out on her face and she hides it behind her hair again. No one has ever called her Quirk cool, it feels nice.

"He's just being nice, he doesn't mean that," Liam sneers. Kana doesn't look at him, and Liam gets tired of insulting her and goes away. Kana hopes she can see Present Mic again.

It's a week later and Present Mic stops by again, he talks to the other kids, tells them stories about his various heroic adventures and his radio show. He smiles widely when he sees Kana sitting in the same corner, acting as if she isn't listening in.

"Hi," Kana says as he makes his way over. He crouches down to her height and ruffles her hair.

"Hey, listener! What all can you do with your Quirk?" Present Mic asks. Kana shrugs, she's never tried to do anything with her Quirk. It's too messy and creepy and not very useful.

"I dunno, never tried," Kana answers. Present Mic nods and pats her head again.

"Does anyone come by to counsel you on your Quirk?" He asks. Kana shakes her head and he frowns. She hides her face in her hair.

"They think I'm too creepy, Ms. Sharon always tells them about my Quirk so they stay away," Kana says. Present Mic lets out a sigh.

"Your Quirk isn't creepy, kid, it's very cool and can be very useful. There's all types of things you can do with your Quirk. The other kids say you're gonna be a villain don't they?" Present Mic asks. Kana nods. "Don't listen to them, there's no such thing as villainous Quirks. Quirks don't make people do bad things, they decide for themselves to do bad things. It's all on you on whether you want to be a hero or villain. What do you want to be, little listener?"

"I wanna be a hero, I wanna help people like All Might does," Kana says. Present Mic grins, it's a silly grin Kana thinks but it's nice.

"Then a hero you'll be, little listener! There's a lot of great things you can do with your Quirk," Present Mic says as he ruffles her hair again. Kana's eyes go wide and they fill with tears and she sniffles.

"I can?"

"You bet!"

She covers her face with her hands to muffle her sobs, it's the first time anyone has ever told her that, it's the first time in years that someone has been nice to her and believed in her.

It's a nice feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please review! Also betas are welcome! :) my tumblr is toshinkos!

Hizashi kind of absolutely adores Kana. She's a cute kid with long black hair and wide pink eyes, and a round face. She always looks sad when he goes to the group home, but her face lights up when she sees him. He's been volunteering at the group home for a month now and the kid has stolen his heart.

The owner of the group home tells him that Kana's parents abandoned her when she was four years old and ever since she's been placed from group home to group home. Her Quirk scares people and she's had a few accidents with it.

" Hizashi if you love the kid so much you should try adopting ," Nemuri says. He's on the phone with her and apparently hasn't shut up about Kana during the entire time they've talked. Hizashi chokes on his drink.

"Adopt?! A-are you crazy?! I can't adopt a kid. I'm a Pro-Hero, ya know!" Hizashi says as he wipes his mouth. Nemuri laughs.

" Like that's stopped other Pros. Just don't burn anymore instant noodles ," She teased. Hizashi huffs.

"That's only happened one time!" Hizashi exclaims. What would Shouta even say if he adopted a kid? They'd be roommates again when he went back to Japan in four months.

" I think it'll be good for the kid if you took her in, from what you told me there'll only be pain in her life if she stays in that place ," Nemuri says softly. Hizashi throws his can of soda into the garbage can.

"There's no one even counseling her on her Quirk! And the other kids are scared of her and I don't really blame them, but the older kids are just being down right cruel," Hizashi huffs as he sits down on his couch.

" You've already made up your mind haven't you? " Nemuri asks. Hizashi opens another can of soda and leans back into the couch.

"Yeah, I have," he says. He says goodbye and drops his phone onto the couch. He knows that adoption is a long process, but he has to at least try. Kana at least deserves that.

Kana absolutely adores Present Mic, he's the nicest adult she's ever met and he always finds time to talk to her. She's almost bouncing in her spot as she waits for the subway, school is over for a week and Present Mic is gonna be at the group home almost every day.

The subway arrives and she gets on. She has a few dollars so she'll stop at a convenient store on the way home after she gets off the subway. She's nearly asleep when the subway stops in Queens, she hurries off the subway so she won't be crowded. The convenient store is ten minutes from the group home so she has plenty of time to drink the soda and hot dog she buys.

She spots a cat sitting on a stoop of a house and tears off a piece of the hot dog and holds it out. The cat sniffs it takes it from her hand. It's a cute cat, black and white and seems to enjoy getting pet by people passing by.

"Hey, little listener!" Present Mic's voice booms from across the street. The cat jumps off the stoop and runs off. Kana pouts and turns to Present Mic as he makes his way over to her. "Oops, did I scare the cat?" Kana just nods. He laughs and pats her head and apologizes.

"C'mon kiddo, it's gonna rain," Present Mic says. Kana's nose wrinkles and she nods, she doesn't want to get wet. Present Mic chatters away as they make their way to the group home, by the time they get inside it starts pouring. The other kids aren't home yet, and Kana is happy with that. No teasing. Present Mic sits down in a chair and waves her over. She sits down in front of him. "I'm gonna braid your hair, kiddo! It can't be fun having your bangs in your eyes all the time." Kana kinda likes her bangs in her face, it's easier to hide her face that way. But having her hair being braided sounds fun so she turns her back to him.

"Present Mic, sir, can you teach me Japanese?" Kana asks as Present Mic starts braiding her hair. She only knows a handful of phrases, her mother had taught her more but she's forgotten them.

"Sure can, little listener!" Present Mic says. He doesn't see it, but Kana's face lights up. He finishes braiding her hair and gives her cat shaped pins to pin back her bangs. By the time the other kids arrive it's time for him to go.

Hizashi decides that if he's going to adopt Kana he's going to adopt her under his civilian name, not many people besides his closest friends know his civilian name. He calls Nemuri and tells her and has to beg her not to tell Shouta, he wants it to be a surprise.

He orders takeout, he doesn't feel like getting fussed at by the landlord over burning eggs again. Maybe Nemuri had a point, he should learn how to cook before thinking about adopting. Shouta couldn't cook to save his life, he lives off juice packets. He grabs his laptop and starts researching on how to become a better cook, and also researches the requirements he'll need for adopting a child in New York.

The takeout arrives twenty minutes later and it's not very good but it's food. He's taken down several recipes that sound delicious and he'll try them over the weekend. He can't wait to see the look on Shouta's face when he comes back with a kid and a good handle on cooking.

His phone beeps, it's a familiar alarm. There's a villain attack, and the alarm only sounds if the attack is close to him. He looks at the address and he freezes, it's the group home he's been volunteering at. The kids are unharmed, but one has been taken hostage.

The kid's name is Kana. He nearly throws his phone as he hurries to get changed into his hero costume. He's had enough practice by now that it doesn't take him long to gel up his hair. He's thankful the other kids are unharmed, but it scares him that the villain took a kid hostage. Especially the one he plans on adopting. He's out the door and running towards the group home.


	3. Chapter 3

Kana is scared, more scared than she has ever been in her life. Green flames surround her and the villain that has a tight hold on her arm. He's a small man with light brown hair and pale blue eyes. He shouldn't be so scary, but with a viscious look on his face he's downright terrifying. Kana's heard of him before, he's called the Dragon because of the green flames he breathes.

"Let me by and I'll let the kid go!" the Dragon says as he shakes Kana. They're in the middle of the street, and she can hear the kids crying. Their group home is still burning. Some Pro-Heroes are trying to put out the flames that dance on the streets. Kana kicks at Dragon's legs, but he ignores her and tightens his grip. The Rain Hero known as Aqua narrows her eyes as she tries to summon more rain.

"Dragon, come on! It's over! Let her go!" Aqua says. Kana gives her a pleading look as flames roar from the Dragon's mouth. A blue barrier appears and stops the flames from engulfing Aqua. It's the Shield Hero known as Blue Shield.

"Do you want her to die?! Let me go and I'll drop the brat off in Central Park!" Dragon says. No one there believes him. Tears are pouring down Kana's face, it's hot and she can't breathe. There's too much smoke, her lungs hurt, everything hurts. She can feel her Quirk flaring up, it's always the same feeling. The feeling of tugging a string until it snaps.

Dragon screams as the bones in his right hip breaks and splinters through his skin. The grip on Kana loosens and she's free. She stumbles, her vision bluring and her throat is on fire from the smoke.

The last thing she sees before everything goes black is Present Mic bursting through the dying green flames and screaming something ear shattering as Dragon collapses.

The green flames die completely and the villain that had terroized the east coast for three years is taken into a secure area in an unknown hospital. Hizashi gives his statement and runs over to the ambulance where Kana is being loaded into.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Hizashi asks. There's an oxygen mask cover her small face, and she's so pale.

"She's suffered severe smoke inhalation, there's not much we can tell you right now. Sorry, sir, but we have to get her to the hospital," an EMT says. They finish loading Kana into the ambulance and the door shuts in Hizashi's face, and the ambulance drives away.

"That girl has an amazing Quirk! Who knew we'd see someone like that here?" Aqua asks. She's tall and dark skinned with curly blue hair and dark brown eyes. Her costume is blue and looks easy to maneuver in.

"She does! Sorry, listener, but i have to go! A certain listener is waiting for me at the hospital!" Hizashi says. An officer offers to take him and he accepts. On his way there he texts Nemuri and tells her what happened.

The officer tells him that it's been agreed that the public shouldn't know about who truly took down the Dragon. Kana is just a child and she's I'll prepared to face the aftermath of taking down a villain. Hizashi agrees.

As her legal guardian, Ms. Sharon is in charge of everything medical wise that has to do with Kana. Hizashi doesn't really like Ms. Sharon, she's a bit snotty and he can tell she doesn't truly care for Kana. He feels incredibly sorry for the other kids, as mean as they are to Kana, they're still just kids and they obviously deserve a better adult to look after them.

"She just went in to get a C.A.T scan, they're really worried about her lungs, her oxygen level is low and her heart rate is high," Ms. Sharon tells him. She sounds tired, and as much as he doesn't like her. He feels awful for her. Her home was gone and the other kids that she _did_ care for were being placed into other homes.

"She'll be okay!" Hizashi assures her. He pats the brown haired woman on the shoulder. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"She's caused nothing but trouble since she came to me and now my home is gone because of her!" Ms. Sharon says. Hizashi frowns, she's honestly blaming a six year old for her home being attacked by a villain?

"It's not her fault, she's just a kid." Hizashi says, putting a little of his Quirk into his voice. She doesn't notice and just rolls her eyes.

"The other kids told me that you had taken a liking to her. I don't know why, she's been cursed since the day her Quirk manifested. Nothing good has ever come out of that child," Ms. Sharon states. Hizashi has to fight to keep the scowl off his face. She's gathering her things before he can say anything else. "She's been given back to the state, so they'll put her somewhere else. I'm going to find a hotel and try to forget her and everything that's happened."

Hizashi mutters a "good riddance" to her as she walks passed him. He sits down in one of the chairs and takes out his phone. Nemuri's texted him back.

 **Nemuri: Call me if you need to talk. Let me know how shes doing.**

 **Hizashi: She's getting a C.A.T scan right now, her oxygen is low and her heart rate is high. She'll be fine but I don't wanna see the look on her face when she's told her Foster mother has given her up. The lady blamed her for the villain attack!**

 **Nemuri: Have you decided if you're going to adopt her?**

 **Hizashi: Yeah, I have. I just hope they'll let me adopt her.**

 **Nemuri: I'm certain they will and we'll be here for the both of you. You won't be alone in this. You need to tell Shouta. As funny as his reaction would be, he needs to know.**

 **Hizashi: lol I know. I gotta go, there's a doctor here to talk to me.**

Hizashi puts his phone away and looks at the dark skinned doctor that has reptile like scales covering her skin.

"I was told to tell you if anything with Kana changes, her lungs are weak from the smoke she's breathed in, and she has minor burns. She'll be on oxygen for a while, but over the next few days we'll ween her off the oxygen and start breathing exercises to keep her lungs open. She's resting in room 400, you can go see her if you want," doctor Jamie says. Hizashi gives her a smile and hope up from his seat.

Kana looks tiny in her hospital bed, its a sad sight to see. Hizashi sits down in a chair beside the bed and takes out his phone and calls Shouta.

"Hey, Shouta, what would you say if I told you I'm planning on adopting a kid?" He asks as soon as Shouta answers.

" _You're going to adopt a what?_ " Shouta asks.

A/N: Ambulance rides aren't fun folks. Thank you all for the kind words! Please review! They help keep me inspired! This fic is also on my ao3 sunshinewine


	4. Chapter 4

"I said I'm thinking of adopting a kid," Hizashi says. He hears Shouta sigh and muffles a laugh.

"Are you drunk? You're not thinking rationally. Hizashi, you can't even cook instant noodles without burning them; how are you going to take care of a whole kid?" Shouta asks. Hizashi pouts, he's not that bad at cooking.

"That was one time! Besides, this kid needs a home, she just got kicked out of her foster home," Hizashi retorts. Kana shifts in her sleep and he lowers his voice. "She's got a bone controlling Quirk and she's not so good at controlling it, she's been in and out of foster homes since she was four." He hears something unzip, and realizes that Shouta must be getting out of his sleeping bag.

"Hmm...and what makes you think you can help her? You've got a Voice Quirk, Hizashi." Shouta says. Hizashi frowns, that's a good point. He runs a hand through his hair.

"I know, but she needs a home and her chances of finding homes are getting slimmer and slimmer as she gets older. Shouta, her foster mother threw her out just after being held hostage by a fire-breathing villain, I don't think there's anything good for her here,"

"I can't make you change your mind, but you should learn to cook,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Oh, she's waking up; I'll talk to you later," Hizashi says as he hangs up. He puts away his phone and gives Kana a small smile. "Hi there sleepyhead." She's rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Hi," Kana says. Her voice sounds hoarse, so he pours some water into a cup and holds it out to her. She takes it and nearly drinks the whole thing in one sip.

"How are you? You feeling okay, little listener?" Hizashi asks as he takes the cup back. Kana frowns as she tugs on the oxygen cord. "Don't do that, kiddo, you need that oxygen."

"My chest hurts, that's not suppose to happen," Kana says. Hizashi nods, her heart rate is still a bit too fast according to the heart monitor.

"Yeah, your heart rate is just a bit high, kiddo. You'll be feeling better in no time though. Do you remember what happened?" Hizashi asks. Kana is still frowning and looks as if she's thinking really hard about something. His heart drops when her eyes fill with tears.

"I hurt that man really bad! I'm really sorry I didn't mean to, I just wanted to get away I didn't mean to hurt him!" Kana says as she starts sobbing. Hizashi reaches over and grabs her shoulders.

"Kiddo, you're not in trouble. You didn't do anything wrong, it's okay. He was hurting you, you were just defending yourself," Hizashi says. Kana only cries louder and he hears nurses out in the hallway.

"No it's not okay, I hurt him and really bad too! I really am a monster, only monsters do that," Kana cries. Hizashi pulls her close and runs a hand through her hair as she cries onto his chest. She eventually tires herself out and falls asleep again.

Nearly a week later Kana is being discharged from the hospital, her heart rate is back to normal(she honestly has no idea what even means) and her breathing is back to normal. The nurse tells her that someone is on the way to pick her up. She knows it's not Ms. Sharon, she's been kicked out of another home.

''Don't worry, dear, you'll find a home soon enough," Sarah, her nurse, says. She's clips Kana's bangs back with the cat pins that Present Mic had given her. "Honestly, I don't understand people these days. Villainous Quirks? What nonsense."

"Do you know who's coming to get me?" Kana asks. Sarah hands her a bag full of clothes and shakes her head.

"No, I don't. I'm sure whoever it is, they'll be really nice," Sarah says as she helps Kana get off the bed. Kana fiddles with the strings of her hoodie, she doubts that. The door opens and a man with blond hair in a bun walks in.

"Oh! Are you here to pick up Kana?" Sarah asks. The blond man grins and nods. Kana thinks that he looks familiar.

"Yup! Hi there Kana, I'm Hizashi," Hizashi says as he walks over and bends down to Kana's height. Kana shrinks back and desperately wishes she could hide her face in her bangs. "If you want to, you'll be coming home with me." Kana looks at Sarah who smiles and nods.

"Okay….I guess I'll go," Kana says. Hizashi smiles and holds out his hand, she takes it and he gently rises to his feet as he holds her hand.

"Please take care of her, sir, she's a very sweet girl," Sarah says. Hizashi nods, still smiling.

"Will do!" Hizashi says with a salute. He leads Kana out of the hospital room, still holding her hand. Kana stays quiet the whole time, even when they get in Hizashi's car. Hizashi's apartment is small with only one room.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch," Hizashi says. Kana shakes her head and fiddles with the strings on her hoodie again.

"I don't want to take your bed," Kana says. Hizashi smiles and pats her head. It reminds her of how Present Mic pats her.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo, the couch is plenty enough for me. What's your favorite color?" Hizashi asks as he tosses a box into the trash can beside the couch.

"Purple," Kana answers. Hizashi claps his hands and she jumps. He looks a bit sheepish and apologizes.

"We're going to go shopping! Get you some clothes and stuff!" Hizashi says. Kana shakes her head again, it's useless to buy her things when he'll just send her away again. Hizashi gently ruffles her hair. "It's alright, kiddo, I don't mind buying you things." Kana's face grows warm and she looks down at her feet.

The mall is very crowded, so Hizashi picks Kana up so she won't get separated from him. She squeals and he laughs because it's the cutest thing he's ever heard. He takes out his phone to take a picture of her to send to Shouta.

"Can I take your picture? I want to show my friend what you look like," Hizashi says. Her cheeks go red and she covers her face, but a few moments later she uncovers her face and nods. He snaps a picture and sends it to Shouta.

Kana really loves purple and it's the most amusing thing to Hizashi because her new wardrobe is now all purple, even her new bed sheets. She's fallen asleep on her new bed, drooling slightly. He covers her up and leaves the lamp on and walks out and closes the door. He sits down on the couch and takes out his phone, there's a text from Shouta.

 **Shouta: Is that the kid?**

 **Hizashi: Yup! Cute isn't she?**

 **Shouta: ...I'm not answering that. You're in a mall, Hizashi what did you do?**

 **Hizashi: Just got her some clothes and bed sheets!**

 **Shouta: You really want to take this kid in don't you? You always were a softie.**

 **Hizashi: Says the guy who nearly cried when a stray cat let you pet it.**

 **Shouta: That was years ago.**

 **Hizashi: Shouta, sweetie, that was a month before I left.**

 **Shouta: ...fuck you. I'm going on patrol.**

 **Hizashi: 3 love u.**

A/n: thank you for the kind words! please leave a review! my tumblr is toshinkos if youd rather leave an ask abt the fic!


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Yamada, are you Present Mic?" Kana asks over breakfast the next morning. It's store bought breakfast because Hizashi had burnt the eggs, he could almost hear Nemuri and Shout laugh at him.

"Yeah, I am. Didn't I tell you?" Hizashi asks. Kana shakes her head, and Hizashi feels his face grow warm. Oh, that's what he forgot to do. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Your costume, you left it out," Kana says. Hizashi just nods and helps her open a juice packet.

"Sorry about that, I thought I told you, must've scared you that a complete stranger suddenly wanted to take you in, huh?" Hizashi asks. Kana hesitates but nods as she drinks some of her milk. "If all goes well…I'm going to adopt you." Kana nearly drops her milk as she stares at him with wide pink eyes.

"Why?" Kana asks as she puts down the glass of milk. She's gripping the edge of the table. Hizashi looks at her, his heart breaking.

"I've always wanted kids, and well…I've gotten attached to you. I've already sent in requests to the state," Hizashi says. "But if you don't want me to adopt you, I won't." Kana is looking at the table, and when she stares back at him, her eyes are filled with tears.

"I was hoping you'd adopt me," Kana says, her cheeks red as she wipes at her eyes. Hizashi reaches over and ruffles her hair.

"A friend of mine wants to meet you, that is if you want to meet her. We can talk to her over video chat," Hizashi says as he throws away his empty to go box. He washes his hands and sits down on the kitchen counter.

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah, she's just a handful and likes to tease me and Shouta a lot, we've known her since high school,"

"Who's Shouta?"

Hizashi pauses before he answers. "A really good friend of mine," A friend he's been pining since he was fifteen. He hops down from the kitchen counter and helps Kana clean up the kitchen. It's a weekend so Kana doesn't have to go to school, so he and Kana sit on the couch and watch t.v.

"I want to meet your friend,'' Kana says an hour later. There's some cartoon on, but she's more interested in playing some kind of game on Hizashi's Ipad. Hizashi grins and grabs his laptop and turns it on. He texts Nemuri to make sure she's awake, and a few minutes later she replies that she's awake and ready to meet Kana. Hizashi starts to video call and Kana moves closer so she's sitting next to him.

"Hi, Kana. I'm Nemuri Kayama. Aw, you are cute!" Nemuri says. Hizashi watches as Kana's face goes red and she hides her face in her hands.

"Nemuri, don't make her combust," Hizashi says. "How is Tomoko? You and her doing well?" Nemuri nods and waves her hand, showing off a ring. "She proposed?! Am I going to be your best man?!"

"Sorry, but that spot's taken by Yawara," Nemuri says. Hizashi pouts, and Kana is just very very confused. Hizashi ruffles her hair when she looks at him with a pout on her face.

"Nemuri's just got engaged to her girlfriend. Have you heard of the Wild Wild Pussycats?" Hizashi asks. Kana shakes her head no. "They're Pro-Heroes that specialize in forest rescues. Ragdoll's Quirk is Search, so it's very useful when it comes to search and rescue."

"That is so cool," Kana says with her mouth wide open. Nemuri laughs, a bit smugly, and Hizashi grins.

"Tomoko is the best, you should meet her when you come home with Hizashi! She'd love you, kid!" Nemuri says. Kana goes a bit red, a small smile on her face as she fiddles with the end of her braid.

"Where is she? She should meet Kana now!" Hizashi says, he puts a bit of his Quirk into it. He looks sheepish when Kana and Nemuri winces and he mutters a sorry.

"Some hikers got lost so she's out looking for them, but Shouta just got here! Shouta come meet your new daughter!" Nemuri shouts. Hizashi chokes on his own spit as he glares at Nemuri who only laughs at him. Of course Nemuri would tease him about his crush on Shouta, she's done it for the past fifteen years.

"Fuck you, Nemuri," Hizashi says. He freezes and glances at Kana who only looks confused. "Don't repeat that, okay? It's a bad word!" Shouta appears in view of the camera, and Hizashi sighs because Shouta looks like a mess, even more than usual.

"Ummm….hi?" Kana says with a tiny wave. Nemuri squeals, and Shouta winces and shoves her away.

"Don't squeal like that. I've heard a lot about you, Kana," Shouta says as he sits down on the couch beside Nemuri. Hizashi turns a bit red, he hasn't bragged about Kana that much.

"Bragging about your new daughter already, Hizashi? You're such a dad, it's so cute. I think you and Shouta will make wonderful dads," Nemuri says, her voice still teasing. Hizashi glares at her while Shouta doesn't even look phased; but poor Kana just looks so confused and lost. Poor kid.

"You're confusing the kid, Nemuri. Hizashi may adore children but he still has to learn how to cook without burning the food," Shouta snorts. Nemuri laughs while Hizashi huffs, he wasn't even going to mention burning the eggs.

"He burned the eggs this morning," Kana says quietly. Hizashi gives her a betrayed look as Nemuri falls off the couch laughing, while Shouta looks a bit amused.

"Look, I can learn how to cook," Hizashi huffs. Nemuri is still laughing, and Shouta looks even more amused.

"Really? Maybe I'll learn how to cook too," Shouta says. Nemuri laughs even harder and Hizashi wonders if she'll die of laughter.

"Shouta, please don't joke, it's kinda scary and also please help Nemuri," Hizashi says. Shouta rolls his eyes but reaches down and pokes Nemuri.

"Nemuri it's not that funny, stop laughing," Shouta pokes her again. Nemuri takes a few deep breaths before getting back onto the couch.

"Please adopt her, I love her already. Kana you can call me Aunt Nemuri, I'm basically Shouta and Hizashi's sister," Nemuri says warmly. Hizashi grins as Kana turns bright red and hides her face in her hands as she nods. "You can call Shouta papa!" Hizashi is really wishing he could smack Nemuri with a pillow. Shouta is looking away from the camera but Hizashi swears he could see a bit of red on his face…..nah.

"Sorry to cut this short guys but Kana and I are heading out, we're going to the movies,'' Hizashi says. Kana looks a bit surprised, but smiles and hops off the couch to go put her shoes on.

"Hizashi...she seems like a good kid," Shouta says. Hizashi blinks, a bit surprised, but nods and smiles as he ends the call.

a/n: im sorry for not updating! i got into a depression slump. but thank you so much for the kind words! please keep them coming! this fic is also on ao3 under sunshinewine


End file.
